Save My Soul
by Fallenangelbrokenhalo
Summary: First Book in the Law and Order: SVU Save My... series
1. Prologue

Prologue: "Shots Rang Out"

Olivia Benson stood at the window of her fourth floor apartment and looked down to the normal hustle and bustle of New York City in mid-December. She leaned against the window frame, watching the two teenagers play around in the newly fallen snow. As one of the girls slid down on the patch of ice, there was a knock on the door.

She dragged herself off the wall, surprised at how long she had been there, and pulled the door open. She flicked her brown eyes up to meet the soft hazel eyes of the ADA, Abbie Carmichael. "_ABBIE_!_"_ she exclaimed, as she yanked the woman in the door, "What are you doing here? Did something happen? Is it Elliot? Munch? Fin? Did something happen to you? OH GOD! Something happened to you….."

Abbie walked into the detective's small living room and took off her knee-length leather trench coat, then put her hand over Olivia's mouth to stop the flow of words. "I wanted to see how you were, detective. Is that so bad?" She smiled a bit as Olivia wandered back to the window where Abbie knew she'd been for most of the last week. She followed her friend over to the window and looked down. The two girls were still there, fooling around.

"It's not that bad, **_Counselor_**," Olivia said, emphasizing her use of Abbie's title rather than name, "Unexpected would be the better word. You usually don't **_just_** stop by…" The way that Olivia trailed off told Abbie she was probably going to continue so Abbie waited. "It's been lonely here. I'm used to the police force…**_working_** on it, not being told to go home for a while, and I miss it. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I understand **_why_** Cragen did it, I just wish he hadn't." Olivia trailed off and listened to her best friend, but kept her eyes trailing a tall man in a black baseball cap who was watching the girls with equal intensity.

"Olivia, dear, you are my best friend in the world. He tried to kill you, not even just once either. He tried around, what? Five times? You've still got stitches on your neck where he got you last time. If I was Cragen, I would have taken you off the case and put you on paid leave after the first time. I know that you've had people try and kill you before, but this guy would have taken your eyes out. Literally."

"I know," Olivia whispered. The two women went back to looking out the window, taking comfort in the two girls. The girls were their proof life still did go on outside of the rape cases they handled every day. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the black-hated man grabbed a gun from his pocket and three shots rang out. Olivia and Abbie had both been track stars in college, but by the time the women made it down the stairs, the man was gone. Abbie fought with the holder then flipped her cell phone open and called 9-1-1 as Olivia ran to the girl. The taller and obviously older girl had the other's head in her lap.

"Help my sister, please," she begged.

Olivia found where the bullet had ripped its way in and put her hand over the hole. Abbie walked over, kneeled down, and whispered, "They're on their way." Olivia and Abbie looked down and watched as the blood ran down and stained the pure white snow a pure blood red.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lena and Krysten

Lena Green stood up out of her recliner and stretched, fingertips almost grazing the ceiling. She had fallen asleep in the rocking chair waiting for her twin sister to come home from a party. '_I need to be a lot less protective_,' she thought as she walked down the hall to Krysten's room. She pushed her sister's door open and looked in. Krysten was laying in bed, asleep on her stomach. Her right arm was up under her head and her short light-blond hair fell over her closed eyes.

Lena stood in the doorway and let her eyes wander around the room. The bed was its usual mess; the covers kicked off and strewn across the floor. The rest of the room was perfectly in place. The desk in the far corner was neat with binders stacked up on one side and the remains of stories stuck down in one drawer. The laptop was plugged in and rested in the center of the desk. The cane Krysten had to use was propped up on the back of the desk chair. The book case was arranged alphabetically by title and her cell phone was plugged in and rested on the bedside table.

Lena took one last look at her sister, laying in her shorts and tank top. Lena noticed that the scars along Krysten's back were visible as her tank top rode up. Lena brushed her long black hair over her shoulders and walked in to the living room. She sat down and picked up her book for her report in English and started rocking the recliner as she read.

Krysten pried one black eye as a blast of cold air hit her in the face as her door swung shut. She stood and opened both eyes as she felt her bare feet hit the cold hard wood floor. She reached up and pulled the chain to cut her light on then reached over and slid the plastic brace of her cane up over her upper arm.

Leaning heavily on the cane, Krysten walked down the hallway and pushed open the door to the living room. She smiled as she saw Lena sitting in one of the recliners and was careful to not disturb her sister. Krysten quietly let the door swing shut behind her and padded over to the couch. She sat and watched Lena a while and then pulled her binder towards her and started to write.

Lena heard the scratching of a pen and looked up to see Krysten working on yet another story and laughed quietly. "Seems like I'm not the only one who wakes up at six anymore," Lena joked. Krysten glared across the room and shot back, "Only because **_you_** woke **_me_** up! On a Saturday, too!" Lena shrugged then asked, "How far are you getting on that one before it ends up in the land of no return?" Krysten looked down and answered, "I've got three chapters done."

Lena shook her head and muttered, "Not long then," and went back to _The DaVinci Code_. She dropped the book as a pillow form the couch came flying at her head. Lena only gave her sister time to breathe before tossing the pillow back. Krysten reached up and snapped it out of the air with ease, before tucking it behind her. Both girls went back to work as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

Aden Green came down the stairs and was surprised to see that Krysten wasn't in her room this early. She made her way down the hallway and gently pushed the living room door open. She rubbed her eyes and then looked again to make sure she had seen right. Both of her girls were in the same room without fighting; without even playing around and acting as if they were fighting. She turned around and walked into the kitchen.

She stood in front of the mirror in the hall by the kitchen door way and looked at how messy her hair was. '_I really should brush this. Maybe get it cut,_' she thought. Standing at 5 foot 8 without shoes, Aden resembled her oldest daughter. They shared long black hair, long legs, toned muscles, and pale skin. Close to the only thing proving Krysten was her daughter was the pitch black eyes. Lena had inherited her father's emerald green eyes.

Aden sat down at the kitchen table with a book after pouring herself a cup of coffee when the phone rang. She shrugged it off, figuring one of the girls would get it, but when it kept up its incessant ringing, she stood up with a lengthy sigh and picked up the phone on its fifth ring.

"**_HEY ADDIE_**!" She instantaneously recognized the voice on the other end as that of Elliot Stabler, the partner to Detective Benson who had saved her daughter's life a few years before. "Hey, Elliot," she said. "What's going on?" "Not much," he answered. "The crew here is getting kind of keen to see those girls of yours again. Do you think you could run them by here today?"

"I probably could," she mused, "how does at about one this afternoon sound to you?" "It sounds great!" They talked about where to meet and got directions and agreed as to who **_had_** to be there and then hung up, Elliot agreeing to not tell people why they had to be there at one.

Aden walked back and went to go into the living room, but she saw that Krysten was still writing and that Lena had abandoned all hope of reading her book and had started reading part of Krysten's story. Aden walked back down the hall to get dressed, deciding that if Elliot could keep a secret for a few hours, so could she.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: An Excerpt from Krysten's Book

The girl ran as hard as she could, but she couldn't outrun the beast. It was too fast for her and it seemed to never tire of chasing her. The full moon had risen and the hunter all too quickly became the hunted.

As she ran, one thought kept crossing her mind. "The gods talk in signs" She had no idea why that was the quote that chose to pop into her head now of all times. It had to have been that blasted book report. "DAMN IT ALL!" she yelled to the sky as she made a quick left. The finally understood what the quote in her mind symbolized as the rain trickled out of a pitch-black sky.

The wolf stayed at the girl's heels, almost as if simply waiting for her to collapse. The girl, determined to not become the dinner of some mangy mutt, kept running. As the raindrops began to pour, the girl remembered the one thing her boyfriend had always told her. "Dear. Your determination runs thin."

The girl kept on running along the slick city streets, brushing water from her eyes. As a peal of thunder rolled, the girl chanced a look behind her. She turned back as she saw the wolf close behind, his golden red eyes flashing.

The girl missed a step up onto a curb and her ankle turned as she landed unceremoniously on her butt on the sidewalk. She tried to stand but her ankle forced her back to the ground. She rolled to her back as the wolf used its paws and weight to push her to the ground.

The wolf's eyes burned into her as its straw-coloured fur rippled in a breeze. The wolf leaned in close and the girl tried to hit it on the head. She cursed as the wolf growled and leaned in closer. The wolf managed to lack it's teeth onto the girl's neck and bit in.

The girl tried to fight for her life, but she soon knew it was useless. She heard a whisper in her head as the world went black. "The gods talk by signs, but the gods weren't talking that day. They were screaming."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Quotes on gods talking in signs are from Bernard Cornwell's novel _Stonehenge_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Few before Two

Elliot Stabler paced around the center of the bullpen, looking at his watch every five seconds. Olivia and Abbie both sat at Olivia's desk, their eyes following the man back and forth. He looked up at the women and winked then all three of them nodded to Munch, Fin, and Cragen as they walked in the room from three different doors.

"Okay, Elliot," Fin said, grabbing the slightly taller man by the shoulders. I think you have kept us all guessing long enough. What the hell are you planning?" Elliot turned to Fin and winked at the younger man, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

The phone on Elliot's desk rang and he jogged over to grab it. Setting it to speaker, he said, "Hey you. The gang's here." Munch's eyes snapped to his co-worker as he recognized the female voice that answered. "We're stuck in traffic, but we should be there in about ten minutes." The two hung up as Munch grabbed Elliot's jacket and drug him out the door.

Once outside of earshot of the bullpen, Munch let Elliot go and turned the shorter man around. "How could you do this to Liv?" Elliot stared at Munch trying to figure out what the older man could be talking about. Munch saw the question in Elliot's eyes and rolled his own brown eyes towards the ceiling, noticing a hole in the process.

"Olivia fell in love the last time she had that family around," Munch explained. "When they went to move and she had to stay in New York, it broke her heart Elliot. That's why she broke up with her boyfriend and just stayed at home alone for those few weeks. She even called and begged Abbie to come over."

Elliot glared at his friend. "What does that have to do with this then? She should be happy that they're coming by. Why did she even need Abbie anyway?" Munch looked Elliot in the eye and continued his story.

"That's what I wondered when Abbie told me we had to finish a discussion about a book we both happen to like on a later date. That Olivia needed her. At first, I thought they were dating but I bugged Abbie enough that she told me what was going on. Olivia called Abbie and told her that she needed someone to talk to or she felt like she'd have to take her gun out of the drawer and shot her self."

Elliot stumbled backwards a couple of steps at the words. He had never believed he could have possibly hurt his Olivia like that. "Why...I mean…I never...WHY?" Elliot asked Munch, turning around to look back in the pen and see Olivia and Abbie apparently having a battle of wits, and having a great time.

Munch patted Elliot's shoulder and Elliot looked back at him. "Elliot. You left the case to avoid become to close to Aden. That left Olivia to handle the case. When those girls moved, she didn't just lose another case or another friend. Elliot, she had lost her latest love." Elliot shook his head. "If she was so in love she should have recognized her voice on the phone. She could have mentioned it," Elliot snapped at Munch, turning to meet Munch's strong gaze.

Munch shook his head and went to walk away, Elliot at his heels. As they neared the door to the bullpen, Munch turned around and said, "Elliot. I said she loved. I never said she loved Aden. She knew the whole time it was wrong, but just the same she was falling in love with Krysten and Lena. Both of them. She won't recognize Aden's voice, but get one of those girls on the phone and she'll probably pass out."

Munch turned around and walked into the bullpen and Elliot turned and walked out of the door. Cragen looked surprised as the doors swung shut behind Elliot, but Munch dismissed it as a typical Elliot.

Munch stayed to hear the ending of the battle in the pen before going to talk to Fin. The battle ended with Abbie telling Olivia, "Insanitytown called the other day. Seems their mayor has been missing for a while and they would like her back." Olivia threw the final jab in, saying, "Well, then, Abs, you should really quit this walking out thing and get back to work shouldn't you?"

Olivia and Abbie both burst out laughing and called a truce to their war. Abbie sat down in Elliot's chair that Munch had just vacated.

Elliot walked back into the room after explaining things to Aden and making her promise to not tell her girls. He walked into the pen, followed by Aden and her two girls, and Olivia felt her heart stop.


End file.
